


Once More, But With Feelings

by SKJC



Series: After The Madness [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Alternating, Rimming, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: After Yuri and Otabek hook up in the locker room after Yuri's Welcome To The Madness routine, things get a little awkward.





	Once More, But With Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other post-WTTM fic, I Know I'm A Handful But That's Why You've Got Two Hands. It's literally the same day so Yuri is still 15. Your web browser has a back button for a reason!
> 
> It took me longer than I wanted it to in order to write this for some reason.

Later in the evening, Yuri was practically dragged out of his hotel by Yakov, a scowl etched onto his face and a lecture flowing from his lips, so that they could attend the banquet.

“How could you do such a thing” and “You’re too young to ruin your reputation like that” and “How dare you drag that Kazakh skater into your juvenile nonsense” all featured heavily in the lecture until Yuri tuned him out. There was no way he was going to apologize. His performance had been fucking amazing. Besides, people who weren’t stodgy old farts had loved it. His social media had been blowing up with praise ever since he stepped off the ice.

Otabek had been tagged in no small number of the social media posts. No surprise, given his somewhat shocking role in Yuri’s exhibition skate. Apparently the improved glove-biting had been extremely popular with Yuri’s overly-enthusiastic fangirls. Some of them had posted explicit fan art of some of Yuri’s other body parts in Otabek’s mouth, and Yuri had been reminded in great detail of the way he had seduced Otabek in the locker room afterwards.

Not that “seduced” was really the right word, he thought. He’d practically railroaded Otabek into fucking him. It was almost impossible to believe - he’d been so high on adrenaline that it felt like a different person had done it. He didn’t regret it, but he was worried that Otabek would. Especially since he’d been pushy as hell in insisting upon Otabek’s company since they'd become friends anyway.

For a while, Yuri was basically forced to mingle with the crowd, trying to be suitably gracious enough to everyone who offered their congratulations on his Grand Prix Final gold medal so that he wouldn’t have to endure more of Yakov’s lecturing. He did, however, make a point of avoiding Victor and Katsudon as much as possible; he’d seen more than enough of those disgusting losers earlier. Finally, he caught sight of Otabek across the room, and his stomach dropped when Otabek made eye contact with him for a brief moment and then abruptly averted his gaze.

Well shit, Yuri thought, dejected. If he’d crossed too many boundaries and messed up the only friendship he had after just a couple of days, that would be pretty terrible, but he wasn’t sure what to do. His first instinct was to go over to Otabek and demand to talk to him, interact with him somehow. The only issue with that was that Yuri had no idea what to say. “Sorry I talked you into fucking me, hope we’re still friends” didn’t seem appropriate.

Yuri heaved a melancholy sigh.

—————————

Meanwhile, across the room, Otabek wished he was virtually anywhere else. Professionally required events like the banquets didn't generally bother him, except that he hated making small talk. The problem was the ball of guilt eating at the pit of his stomach, and the memories of his locker-room tryst with Yuri just a few hours before. He was convinced that he should have had more self-control than to succumb to the heat of the moment in that way.

Otabek up for a moment and saw Yuri looking his way. Their eyes met and he quickly looked away, embarrassed and worried about what Yuri was thinking of him.

None of the events of the weekend had been part of his intention when he asked Yuri to become his friend. That had genuinely been all that he was looking for, and more than he felt like he had any right to hope for. But he had quickly learned that Yuri Plisetsky gets what he wants, regardless whether it was getting into a nightclub or getting fucked in a locker room. Otabek’s main concern was whether Yuri have really known what he wanted. He was young and inexperienced, after all, and the last thing Otabek wanted was for him to feel like he’d been taken advantage of.

It was later in the evening when Otabek’s phone vibrated in his pocket. When he looked at it, there was a text from Yuri.

_are you avoiding me_

He looked up to scan the room, finally finding Yuri watching him intently.

only if you’re avoiding me he typed back. It felt like a stupid answer.

that’s a stupid answer was the reply, and Otabek snorted with amusement despite himself. Before he could formulate a response, another message popped up.

_wanna sneak out with me then?_

Otabek glanced up and caught Yuri's eye once again, holding his gaze for longer that time, before he nodded quickly. A little grin came across Yuri’s face and Otabek watched him slip out of the room while the rest of his group was occupied with a conversation. He quickly tapped out another message on his phone.

_where should I meet you?_

—————————

Yuri spent what felt like an eternity standing off to one side of the hotel’s front entrance, trying his best to look inconspicuous. He’d told Otabek where he was in his last text message, and he had no idea what was taking so long.

Maybe he doesn’t actually want to see me, he thought, but discarded the notion immediately. He trusted that Otabek wouldn’t lie to him, no matter how obnoxious he was. Finally, he saw Otabek exit the hotel, and he couldn't help smiling slightly, in spite of his lingering feelings of embarrassment.

“Sorry for making you wait,” Otabek said apologetically as he approached, “I had to invent a good excuse to leave. I’m not as good at just disappearing as you are.”

Trying to seem nonchalant and not really feeling successful, Yuri replied, “Doesn’t matter. What do you want to go do?”

“This was your idea, so I assumed you had something in mind.”

Yuri shrugged. He hadn’t thought that much about it. “We could just walk around, but it’s kind of cool out.” The temperature wasn’t all that bad by his standards, but despite Barcelona’s moderate weather, it was still December, and there was a slight chill to the evening breeze.

“We could get coffee,” Otabek suggested. “That cafe we ate at the other day isn’t too far, and they had a decent drink menu.”

Yuri nodded his agreement and they headed off in the general direction of the cafe. Was going out for coffee after sex a date? He had no idea. Had it been a date the other day? He wasn’t all that sure about that either.

By the time they reached the cafe, it was late enough that the place wasn’t very busy. A seemingly bored, middle-aged waitress led them to a booth in the back. She spoke enough English that they could order without pointing at a menu, since neither one of them spoke much Spanish, and they ended up ordering a soy green tea latte for Yuri and plain drip coffee for Otabek.

“Really, black coffee?” Yuri punctuated the words with an exaggerated gagging noise.

“It’s an acquired taste.”

There was a somewhat awkward lapse into silence while they waited for their drinks. Finally, after the waitress had returned, deposited both cups on the table, and departed, Yuri spoke up.

“I’m, uh,” he stumbled awkwardly over the words, “I’m sorry. About, you know, everything.”

One of Otabek’s eyebrows arched up as he took a sip of his coffee. “And what constitutes ‘everything’ in this context, exactly?”

“I don’t know,” Yuri mumbled into his drink, leaning heavily on his elbows against the table. “I guess for being so pushy, following you around… And then earlier, in the locker room…” He trailed off, awkwardly, unsure how to continue. “I mean, you tried to tell me no and I basically talked you into it anyway. I guess I feel kind of shitty about that.”

Otabek regarded him contemplatively over his cup of coffee for several moments before saying, “I’ve enjoyed your company since we’ve been here.” He spoke slowly, deliberately, as though he was choosing each word with great care.

Yuri found it mildly infuriating, but he didn’t say so.

“As for earlier…” Otabek hesitated, and there was a tension to his body that made Yuri nervous. “I didn’t do anything that I didn’t want to. My worry was only that once the adrenaline rush wore off, you would regret it. I meant what I said when I asked you to be my friend, and I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“You didn’t,” Yuri said quickly, a little relieved. “I just thought that maybe I did.”

“Well, you didn’t either.”

The conversation took another lapse into silence, this time much more casual and relaxed, as they both finished off their drinks.

“You know,” Yuri said after a while, “I think even if I had just skated my old exhibition piece and nothing else happened between us, we probably would have gotten to this-“ he waved his hand between the two of them in a vague gesture, “eventually anyway.”

“Yeah?” The corners of Otabek’s mouth turned upwards slightly, as though he was amused by the statement. “Why’s that?”

Yuri glanced down at the table briefly before answering, trying to collect his thoughts, afraid of sounding stupid. “I’ve just never had anybody in my life like you,” he finally replied, painfully honest as he flicked his eyes up to meet Otabek’s gaze again. “I can imagine myself six months, a year from now, laying in bed at home and missing the hell out of you and not even understanding why I felt that way. At least now I can skip all the stupid pining bullshit because I already know that I want you.” He felt silly admitting something like that out loud, but it was the truth, and Otabek deserved that much from him.

Otabek didn’t say anything to that, but he did reach across the table to grasp Yuri’s hand in his own, just for a brief moment, and the pleased expression on his face spoke volumes.

“We should go,” he said when he let go, “before someone sees us here and we cause a third uproar on social media in one weekend.”

Yuri laughed at that. Between the uproar over Otabek “kidnapping” him and then the reaction to his exhibition skate, even he’d had his fill of being the center of attention, so he couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. He followed Otabek’s lead and they paid for their drinks at the little cash register by the door, staffed by the same bored waitress, and went back out into the cool evening.

As they walked, Yuri felt much more at ease than he had at the banquet. Otabek hadn’t been upset with him, just worried about him, and even though the last thing he wanted was for Otabek to think of him as some inexperienced kid, it was at least a little true, at least in the area of relationships. He had to admit, at least to himself, that it felt kind of good that Otabek cared enough to be concerned.

As they approached their hotel, Yuri said, “Now that I think of it, there is just one thing I kind of regret,” and he smirked when Otabek glanced at him with an expression of mild alarm on his face. “It’s just that I’d kind of like to try, you know, doing stuff the normal way, in a bed and with more kissing and all that sappy shit.”

Otabek stared briefly in shock as he appeared to be processing Yuri’s words. “I wouldn’t have thought you'd be interested in ‘all that sappy shit,’” he said, voice low, and Yuri wondered if he was imagining the little spark in Otabek’s eyes.

“Well, it’s not like I’ve ever tried it,” Yuri replied, feeling his cheeks burn with color as he imagined Otabek holding him and kissing him properly in one of the soft hotel beds without the barrier of clothing between them. It was an intriguing thought. “Maybe it’s not so bad, who knows.”

“Well, in that case,” Otabek said, leaning a bit closer, “if you’re sure, we do each have a room with a bed upstairs.” His tone sent a shiver through Yuri’s body.

“I’ll text you when I get off the elevator,” Yuri said quietly, “so no one sees us go up together.” He was mildly stunned that Otabek had been bold enough to make the suggestion, but glad to go along with it.

—————————

Otabek waited a few extra minutes after he got Yuri's text to go up to his room, just in case. The delay also gave him a bit of time to try and slow his racing pulse. Even now that it was clear to him that Yuri knew what he wanted and wasn't going to change his mind, that the whole thing between them wasn’t just them losing their minds in the heat of the moment, he could still barely believe that Yuri actually wanted him.

When he knocked at Yuri’s room and the door swung open, Yuri was already barefoot and wearing just his undershirt and boxers. He was quickly ushered into the room, the door falling shut behind him.

“Not wasting any time, huh?” He asked, watching Yuri flop down on one of the hotel beds, apparently not bothering with any semblance of seduction.

“It’s late,” Yuri replied, and pulled the undershirt off over his head.

“I don’t know if this constitutes sappy shit,” Otabek said, but he shed his jacket and began to untie his tie anyhow. He already knew there was no way he would deny Yuri anything regardless of the circumstances. “I’m pretty sure there’s usually more talking involved.”

“Ugh, just shut up and take your clothes off,” Yuri said, scowling. “And then get over here and kiss me, or whatever.”

Otabek chuckled and shed his own shirt on the floor as well, kicking his shoes off as an afterthought. It was endearing how Yuri was acting as though all of this meant nothing to him, despite his earlier words.

“What do you want to do?” He asked, taking a seat on the bed next to Yuri, reaching out stroking one hand gently into his soft blond hair. “Whatever you want, my Yura, but you’ll need to tell me.”

It did not escape Otabek’s notice the way that Yuri flushed slightly, beautifully, at his use of the nickname.

“Just come on and kiss me,” Yuri repeated, with just a hint of desperation to his voice, and Otabek gladly obliged him, leaning down and pressing his body against Yuri’s, tangling his fingers in the soft strands of Yuri's hair.

While their mouths moved together, hot and slick and wanting, Otabek couldn't help his mind wandering back to earlier in the day, how Yuri had responded to being rimmed and fingered. Would he want that again, or would he be too sensitive for it? They hadn't exactly been gentle in the locker room, after all.

Otabek pressed Yuri down against the bed, tongue swiping into his mouth, both of them moaning softly into each other. It was exquisite, it was everything he’d wanted, it was more than he’d ever had the nerve to wish for. Yuri’s hands grasped at his shoulders and back, nails digging in and holding him close, and he didn't want to imagine ever pulling away.

They went on like that for several minutes, heat and tension building between them. His cock throbbed in his pants, and he could feel Yuri’s answering hardness against his own thigh. He broke away from Yuri’s mouth and kissed his way against the pale, slight jaw up to the delicate flesh under one ear, and Yuri moaned softly beneath him as his mouth moved against the skin there.

“So beautiful,” Otabek murmured against Yuri’s skin, overwhelmed with the buffet of loveliness laid out before him, leaving gentle and loving kisses against the soft skin underneath his lips. “So perfect.”

Yuri moaned again, needier and more desperate that time, and the sound was the most incredible thing he could imagine.

Otabek worked his mouth against Yuri’s collarbone, careful not to leave any marks that anyone would be able to see. Once he had freed Yuri’s erection from the fabric of his boxer shorts, he stroked it firmly from the base to the tip with one hand, twisting his wrist just so and drawing incredibly arousing pleasured sounds from Yuri’s lips.

“Ah!” Yuri cried out, thrusting his hips up against Otabek’s hand with abandon. ”Fuck, that’s good, more,” he whimpered, and Otabek felt a rush of heat through his entire body.

“Whatever you want,” he said, kissing his way down to Yuri’s chest. His nipples were already perked up with arousal and Otabek flicked his tongue over one experimentally, enjoying Yuri’s needy reaction.

“I want you in me again,” Yuri groaned, and Otabek felt his cock jump in response to the words.

“You’re not too sore?” Otabek asked against Yuri’s ear. He desperately wanted to make love to Yuri properly, as long as it wouldn’t hurt him.

“No, it’s fine.” Yuri’s hands went to the waistband of his boxers and shoved them off, before moving to Otabek’s pants. “Come on, get naked already.”

Otabek wriggled his way out of his own pants and underwear and pushed them aside, his hard cock shoving roughly against Yuri’s thigh. He rolled his hips with a groan, wrenching a matching sound from Yuri’s lips.

“Hurry up.” Yuri sighed before capturing his mouth again, all teeth and tongue, demanding more from him. As much as he wanted to obey, he also wanted to make the experience last.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted sappy, so relax." He kissed Yuri's lips again to muffle the frustrated whimper he got in response, and then ducked his head to pay more attention to Yuri’s chest and abs.

Yuri squirmed under the attention as Otabek dragged his teeth gently over the firm musculature of his torso, leaving little love bites on his soft skin. It was all right since no one would be seeing that, he thought.

“Were you planning on touching my dick again, like, ever?” Yuri asked, and the level of sarcasm he managed despite the breathy tone of his voice was impressive.

“So impatient,” Otabek said, but grasped the base of Yuri’s cock in one hand anyway. “I was going to go down on you, if that’s all right.”

“Yes, that’s all right, that’s very fucking all right -“

Whatever else Yuri was going to add to the end of that sentence was cut off by a cry of pleasure as Otabek began to lick at his cock. The taste of Yuri was intoxicating and he savored each moment of it, starting with licking away the little bead of fluid that had gathered at the head and then lavishing similar attention on the full length of it. When Yuri’s hips arched off the bed, his groans and whimpers going right to Otabek’s groin, he finally began to suck at the head, encouraged by the reactions he was getting.

Otabek quickly decided that watching Yuri’s face while sucking his cock was his new favorite thing in the world. It was a hell of a sight, the normally-scowling face flushed and sweaty, teeth biting at his bottom lip, hair strewn all about from his writhing under Otabek’s touch. He was sure he would be jerking off to that mental image for the rest of his life.

It took less time than Otabek had expected for the tone of Yuri’s moans and cries to grow desperate, especially considering it had just been a few hours since the last time they got off together, but he pulled off Yuri’s cock once he noticed. A rush of heat shot through him at the thought of Yuri coming in his mouth, but he pushed the idea aside.

As he paused for a moment to catch his breath, Yuri tugged at his hair, self-restraint not being his strong suit.

“Would you put your mouth on me the way you did before?”

Otabek gently worked one hand between Yuri’s thighs and stroked gently at his ass. “Here?” He asked, with air of faux innocence. “Did you like that?”

The action and the words drew another little desperate noise from Yuri’s lips. “Yes, I liked it,” he gasped out. “Do it again. Get me ready that way.”

Otabek grinned and shifted away from Yuri’s body to give him room to move. “Well, roll over then,” he said, and watched the lines of muscle in Yuri’s body flex as he complied with the request, folding his legs under himself to elevate his ass off the bed. There was no way Otabek was going to complain about the view, and he resisted the urge to ask if Yuri had seen the position in a porno movie, since that seemed to be where he’d gotten all the rest of his sex education.

Meanwhile, Yuri was sure he was losing his fucking mind. His body felt like it was on fire, nerves tingling with the desperate desire for more of every single thing Otabek did to him. It would have been embarrassing if he wasn’t so turned on, laying there with his ass in the air, but any thought of that went out the window when he felt Otabek’s hands on him again, spreading him open.

At the first touches of Otabek’s tongue, he dropped his head to the pillows and groaned, his back arching helplessly against the new rush of sensations. He had thought maybe this had only been so good earlier because he’d been out of his mind on the adrenaline rush, but it was still incredible even now. Each little kitten lick against his flesh sent lightning bolts of pleasure through his body, and he wanted more, _harder_ , _right-fucking-now_ , but he struggled to make his mouth form those words in any language.

When Yuri felt the tip of that maddening tongue push into his opening, he practically sobbed into the pillows. The angle earlier in the locker room hadn’t given Otabek this much access to his body, and he could feel himself shaking with barely contained ecstasy as Otabek’s tongue pushed even deeper into him, licking firmly at his rim, opening him up just a little. Otabek was making little muffled noises against his skin, and the realization that he was actually enjoying himself that much was nearly enough to make Yuri come right then.

“I’m ready,” he whined abruptly into the pillow, “so come on.”

“Do you have anything?” Otabek asked, lifting his mouth from Yuri’s skin. “I know you want this but I don’t think spit’s enough.”

“The stuff we used earlier’s in the nightstand,” Yuri said. “I got it out of my bag while I was waiting for you to come up.”

He felt Otabek’s weight shift and lean off to the side of the bed, and he wriggled around to flip himself back over in the meantime, and shoved one of the pillows underneath his ass as an afterthought. He wanted to be face to face when they finally got to the main event.

"I feel pretty selfish with you doing all the work, you know," Yuri complained lightly while Otabek dipped some of the Vaseline out of the little container.

"Don't. I like it." Otabek pressed two slick fingers between Yuri's cheeks, and he eagerly spread his thighs more to accommodate the intrusion.

For all that he had fingered himself jerking off, Yuri had really never given much thought to whether someone else's fingers would feel different than his own. After the events of the day, he was amazed what a difference it made, and like with the rimming, it was even better in a position that wasn't standing up in a shower stall.

Suddenly, Otabek's fingers found that spot inside him that made him see stars behind his eyes, and he tensed and moaned loudly under the touch. "How are you so good at this?" He demanded, breathless and grasping at the sheets with clenched fists.

"What was that you said earlier about it not being rocket science?" Otabek asked wryly, but his voice was rough with arousal.

Yuri's cock jumped against his stomach as the fingers inside him twisted again.

"You're leaking so much," Otabek continued, "I bet I could get you off just like this if you wanted to."

"You probably could." Yuri clenched reflexively as the addition of a third finger stretched him a bit more. "But I'd rather have you fuck me."

Otabek exhaled sharply at that, and looking up at him drew Yuri's attention to how turned on he really was. His whole body was tense, and his big cock hung swollen between his legs, having been mostly neglected while he had lavished attention on Yuri. The intensity of his gaze made Yuri shiver with anticipation.

"Come on, I already said I'm ready," Yuri whined. "I want to feel you." And sure, he wanted to feel Otabek's cock in him, but he also wanted to feel that strong body pressing him into the mattress, to wrap all around him, to taste the sweat on his skin and inhale the scent of him.

Of course, Yuri had no idea how to articulate all of those feelings, especially not with three fingers shoved in his ass. Thankfully Otabek seemed to get the message, and withdrew from him to slick up his own cock. After what seemed like an eternity, the thick, blunt head of him finally pressed up against Yuri's opening.

"All right?" Otabek asked, and Yuri couldn't decide if it was endearing, annoying, or both.

"It's fine, I want it."

Otabek nodded once and leaned down to kiss him again, sweet and oddly chaste for what they were in the middle of. Then he pushed in, easing past the tight ring of muscle at Yuri's hole where he was slick and open from all the foreplay. The size of him was still a tight fit, though, and Yuri moaned at he delicious drag of skin on skin.

The sound Otabek made once he was fully seated inside Yuri's body was raw and needy, and he dropped his forehead against Yuri's shoulder and embraced him tightly, breathing hard, giving them both a minute to adjust.

Yuri didn't really need it, not after everything else, but the closeness and intimacy of it was exactly what he'd been wanting. He wrapped his arms around Otabek's shoulders and legs around his waist, holding him close. "You can move whenever," he said softly against Otabek's ear, and rocked his hips up slightly, drawing an intense groan from Otabek's lips.

It was slow and tentative at first, and Yuri had to shift around to adjust the angle of his hips, but at the first firm thrust against his prostate, he bit down on Otabek's shoulder to stifle his loud cry. The reaction seemed to spur Otabek on, and they managed to establish a rhythm that had Yuri making a steady stream of pleasured noises that probably would have gotten them a complaint to hotel management if he hadn't continued to muffle most of them against Otabek's skin.

In contrast to Yuri's loud volume, Otabek was quieter, but every so often he would breathe out words of praise against Yuri's ear, _perfect_ and _beautiful_ and _incredible_ , interspersed with soft little moans that made Yuri's dick twitch and leak as it rubbed against his stomach with each movement.

Yuri was so caught up in the magnitude of what he was feeling that he didn't realize he was about to come until just before it happened. He'd never been able to get off without touching himself before, but the pulsating knot of pleasure in his belly was undeniable.

"Are you close?" Otabek gasped into Yuri's ear, as if reading his mind, and Yuri could only cry out with abandon as his head fell back against the pillows, overwhelmed by pleasure, the evidence of his release spilling between them.

As he was coming down from his climax, still shivering with the aftershocks of ecstasy, Yuri vaguely registered hearing a strangled groan from above him, and a sudden rush of heat inside as Otabek's movements slowed and then stilled.

Once Yuri had regained enough composure to become aware of the sticky mess covering his stomach, he reluctantly unhooked his legs from around Otabek's hips so that he could pull out and they could maybe relax in a more comfortable position. He sighed in contentment as Otabek settled against his side and wrapped him in a hug, still breathing hard and damp with sweat. Yuri was fine with that, he'd already determined that he didn't care that sex and its aftermath were fundamentally gross.

"You're fucking amazing," Otabek murmured, nuzzling at Yuri's neck. "I was worried I wouldn't last long enough to make you come, but I guess it was okay?"

"It was perfect," Yuri answered, maybe too honestly, but he was still high off his orgasm. He snuggled closer into Otabek's embrace. "I know we've both got flights out tomorrow, but can you sleep here tonight?"

Maybe asking for that was a little too much, too close to turning this from whatever it was to whatever it might end up being, he thought belatedly. He abandoned that thought when Otabek kissed him gently once again and stroked one hand through his messy hair, the gesture laced with no small amount of affection.

"Of course I'll stay," Otabek said simply, as though it had been a foregone conclusion all along.


End file.
